1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock device; and in particular, to a door lock device which is operable manually, and by an electric actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a door lock device is installed in a door opposed to a striker mounted on a center pillar. For avoiding mutual interference between the door lock device and the center pillar, the door lock device is divided into a first portion including an operating means for locking with the striker; and a second portion separated from the first portion, including an actuator means for driving the operating means.
However, such construction requires an additional means for interconnecting the first portion and the second portion, thereby complicating the construction of the door lock device and increasing the difficulty of assembly.